1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for switching the mode of operation of an optical system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for switching parameters of an optical system, such as magnification or field of view, without any moving parts of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional magnification change in an optical system is typically provided by zoom telescopes or systems with movable and switchable components. Optical systems for day and night operation require expensive switching components, performance reducing beam splitters or the use of separate day and night systems to change from a day mode of operation to a night mode of operation and back. The disadvantages of such mode switching systems include high manufacturing costs, low optical performance as well as the need for manual operation of levers and the like. The disadvantages of the prior art systems described above is that they often result in image instability. Where such optic systems are used to site projectile targets, the disadvantages lead to lower hit probabilities as well as potentially less covert operation. Also, the reliance of prior art systems on mechanical devices for such optical changes lowers the reliability of the optic system.